Gone Away
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: Harry Potter fell in love with Noah Puckerman a long time ago. Too bad their relationship never really got passed football and a quick shag in the back room. Death!Fic. Implied slash! Please read and review. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own  
Word Count: 663  
Title: Gone Away  
Song: Gone away by The Offspring

_Maybe in another life_  
_I could find you there_  
_Pulled away before your time_  
_I can't deal it's so unfair_

It seemed all he did was sob quietly in his room, clutching onto that one pillow, all the time. He couldn't quite comprehend the fact that he was gone. Gone forever… It was so—no, it wasn't _unfair,_ it was life. And life was a bitch, plain and simple. It didn't matter that Puck was going to graduate this year and it didn't seem to matter that he had finally found someone he could love.

No, he was ripped away when his life was just starting. Harry wiped red rimmed eyes and slowly uncurled from the pillow that still faintly smelled of Puck. He was sick and tired of being sad; Puck would have wanted him to be happy and to move on—no, actually, that was a load of BS. Puck would have wanted someone he loved to have been strong and graduated and kept his name alive. Not somebody sobbing like their bride or groom had been gunned down in front of the church they were going to marry in.

Standing up, Harry sniffed himself and gagged. Yeah, a shower was a must at this point. Walking towards the bathroom, Harry ignored the ringing of his cell phone. Nothing good ever came of him answering it.

_And it feels_  
_And it feels like__  
__Heaven's so far away__  
__And it feels__  
__Yeah it feels like__  
__The world has grown cold__  
__Now that you've gone away_

Hot water splashed down his back, burning him. His mind flashed back to when he got the call.

_An annoying ring woke Harry up from sleep. He blearily blinked open his eyes and reached for his phone. The caller ID said Puck and Harry frowned, sitting up. Puck was still in Juvie and he wasn't supposed to get out till next week even with good behavior. _

_Slowly he answered the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Harry?" Frowning, Harry recognized Fin's voice. _

"_Yeah, Fin, it's me. Why?"_

"_Harry- Puck's dead." Fin took a deep breath and let out a breathy laugh. "I just wanted to know who 'Hot Stuff' was on his phone. Just glad it was you, you needed to be told anyways."_

_Harry closed his eyes and let out a small sob. "He was only in Juvie. How the hell did he die?" His hands shook, and he wasn't quite sure when he had ended up on the floor. _

"_He pissed off the wrong kid." Fin's voice shook. "They found him in a dumpster this morning."_

_Harry nodded and said goodbye. Looking around he couldn't believe that he would never see Puck again. That Puck would never lay on his bed with him, tracing patterns on his back. Whispering things in his ears. Harry would never be able to tell Puck how much he loved him. _

_And with that revelation, Harry began to scream. _

_Leaving flowers on your grave  
Shows that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would_

Dressing in all black, Harry headed towards his truck and drove for the cemetery.

He tried to ignore the burning pain as he lightly kissed Puck's forehead, wishing that he didn't have to kiss a cold body. He would never admit to crying out as they lowered the casket to the ground and he wouldn't ever tell anybody that being one of four at Puck's funeral hurt the most.

_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away. _

"I love you, Noah Puckerman."

A/N: So, my depression got to me today. (Yes, I have depression. It's not to bad but my doctor says I'm a little to young to have it like this. I'm fine and no, I am not suicidal. My depression has been here since My cousin died. And yes, I'm getting better.) And I needed to write, so here's a sad Harry/Puck.

Please review? I know most people only like Harry/Kurt but this pairing Harry/Puck has been in my mind for a while now.

Please review, I'm begging you.


End file.
